Summer Love
by hungergamesforever01
Summary: What happens when a group friends are just hanging out for the summer will there be Love, Drama,Fights a lot can happen in just a matter of weeks. I suck at summarys promise story will be better. Pairs are Everlark, Odesta and Clato
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

Katniss Pov

Its the start of summer and i'm going to spend it with my 3 best friends Johanna Mason she has short black hair and is quite tall. She is not much of a girly girl sort of like me we don't like to go shopping and do stuff like that as much as most girls. Then there Clove Fhurman she is short with long brown hair and is kind of like Johanna and me in personality and last but not least is Annie Cresta she has long orange hair and kinda short as well but she isn't like us three she loves shopping and clothes and she is the biggest girly girl in our group. Then there's me Katniss Everdeen i'm the seconded tallest in our group and i have super long brown hair and i love to hunt.

Us three all live on the same street there's me and Clove next to each other then we have Johanna on the other side and Annie at the top. There is also the four boys we hang out with there's Finnick Odair who has shaggy golden blonde hair and green eyes. He has a special personality which can get annoying some times but any way. Then there's Gale Hawthorne I've known him says I was a baby because my mum and his mum grew up together he has brown hair and grey eyes like me. Then there's Cato Ludwig who has blonde hair and is the tallest out of everyone in our "group". Last is Peeta Mellark who has blonde hair and blue eyes his eyes are like a really bright but deep blue. I've known Peeta since Kinder and I've had feelings for him since the Year 8 and we just finished Year 9 but he would never feel the same.

I have to go get ready now to go meet everyone at the mall.

**i hope you guys like it. The view will be a bit different next time this was just a chapter so you knew what was happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try update at least once a week. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

* * *

**Katniss Pov:**

When i get to the Mall i go to our usual meeting spot which is Boost Juice. When i get there i see know one else is there so i order myself a smoothie. About 10 minutes later i feel hands on my shoulders and i jump then i hear a oddly familiar laugh.

"Finnick Odair what are you doing?" I say in a voice that sounds like i'm screaming but i'm not

"trying to scare you" he replies like its no big deal

"ok" i say the tip the rest of my smoothie on his head

"what was that for Kitty? You ruined my hair" he says. I then hear a loud roar of laughter which i know is the rest of the group.

"for scaring me" i reply

I turn around and see the rest of the group standing there laughing there butts off

"Hey. You guys going to stop laughing so we can go?" I ask

"No" i hear Jo say

"ok i'll go to Ally alone then" i say and all the girls stop laughing straight away because Ally is one of our favorite stores.

"well lets go then" i say

we start walking to Ally in a pairs. I know it sounds like kinder but its how we walk. There's Annie and Clove up the front then Jo and Gale after them. Then there's Finn and Cato which means i'm walking next to Peeta. YAY!

We go to Ally and we buy a heap of things there then we go to a heap of other stores at the the end of it where exhausted.

* * *

After we finish shopping we go to my house because i'm the next on the list for everyone to crash at. We have this thing that every night we crash at someone else's house so we all have clothes and PJ's and anything we might need at each others house.

I all ready had the mattress's set up. I go an order Pizza while everyone sets up there "bed". I get the usual 1 pepperoni, 1 BBQ chicken and a Pizza we made up when we were younger.

After i order the Pizza all the girls choose a movies while the boys make popcorn. We end up watching House at the end of the Street which is a really scary movie. After about half an hour the Pizza arrives and we eat that then watch a couple more movies till we all fall asleep.

**I know these are a bit short but they will get longer. Please review and i hope you enjoyed. I will try update in the next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't updated for a while. I was busy and i had a little writers block. I had this idea because of a song (thats in the chapter)**

**The song in this chapter is called Crush by David Archuleta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Crush.**

Valentines Day

Peeta Pov:

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask Finn

"Of course it is" Finn says

"Ok. So the plan is to go to Kat's house then we'll all go to the beach and we'll go to the stage which you will set up before. Then I'll go up and perform this song and the ask her to go on a date with me. Hopefully she'll say yes. If she does we go from there." I say

"Correct" Finn says

"Ok." I say

"Well I have to go get the stage set up for tonight. I'll see you tonight"

"See you. Everyone knows of this?' I ask

"Yep and they know the plan too so everything is ready to go"

* * *

Later that day

Katniss Pov:

Everyone's at my house they've been here since 12.00 and its 4.45pm now. There being really loud and I don't want to be here. I know there my friends but they being really annoying right now. They keep asking me questions about absolutely everything and its pissing me off. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

"WAKE UP BRAINLESS" I hear Johanna yell

"ughg" I moan

"We need to go to the beach. Let's go" she say

I get up at the sound of going to the beach. I run up to my room and put on my forest green bikini.

"I'm ready and I'm leaving" I yell and all the girls come and we start our walk to the beach

When we get there we go to a stage that's set up on the beach. All the girls have huge smiles on their faces and the boys look really excited like there waiting for something to happen. This is not good.

We get settled in on the beach sitting on our beach towels. After about 15 minutes of us all just talking about random stuff I hear Finn clear his throat.

"I would like to introduce Peeta Mellark. Who is singing a very special song for a very special person."

When Finn leaves the stage Peeta comes out and sits down at a piano I didn't realise was there. He starts playing the guitar and then starts singing

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, is just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmorized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay-ay

When he's done I'm speech less he was amazing. He walks off the stage and comes over to me. "Katniss" he starts. "Yes" I say "I would like to say I played that song for you because I had a crush on you for forever till I realised I loved you and that my crush aint going away" he says I'm surprised I was the last one thought to like. "Katniss Lilly Everdeen will you go on a date with me?" he asks sounding really nervous. "Yes" I say "oh ok that's alright. Hang what" he says I chuckle "I said I would love to go on a date with you" I say. He just stands there looking at me like I have 3 heads. "Earth to Peeta" I say. "Oh sorry I'm just surprised you said yes" he say. "Well I did so start planning that first date." I say. "Right yes" he says and scurries off.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review and Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry i haven't updated for so long. i started a new school so i had to get used to it then i had so much homework and so many assignments so i didn't get time. i have holidays soon so i'll write a heap of chapters.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own The Hunger Games**

Katniss Pov

When I woke up both the other girls were awake and Jo looked annoyed and Annie looked really happy. This can't be good. The boys were gone so I'm guessing they went home. I can't wait for tonight. It's mine and Peeta's first date.

"Morning" I say

"Good morning" Annie says

'Why are you so happy?' I ask

"Because we get to go shopping today to get you something to wear on your date because I've seen your clothes you have nothing to wear" Annie says

"Ugh I don't want to go shopping. I can find something in my closet" I say slightly annoyed.

I hate shopping. I like new clothes and I'm quite fashionable but I just hate shopping.

"Tough luck, hurry up and get ready because we are ready" she says

"'Fine but I don't know were going so I don't know what to get" I argue

"I do' Annie says

"How?' I ask astonished that she knows

"I asked Finn" she says like it doesn't mater

"Ok" I say I go to have a shower and just as I am about to get in.

I go have a shower and get dressed in some denim short shorts and a Roxy tank top that says 'keep on rocking in a free world'. When we are all ready we get into my car and drive to the mall. When we parked and got out Annie pulls me and Jo towards Forever 21. Jo, Annie and I start to look around and I try heaps of dresses on till Jo finds and black dress that goes to my mid-thigh and I try it on and it hugs my curves. I step out of the dressing room and both girls look at me.

"Does it look that bad on me?" I ask suddenly self-conscious about my body

"No no it looks amazing" Annie says reassuringly

"You look hot" Jo says I chuckle always like Jo to be upfront about it.

"I really like it I'm getting it" I say.

After I buy the dress Annie says I need shoes so we go look for shoes till I see a pair of black sparkly high heels which are really pretty. I go try them on and they fit perfectly and they will go so well with my dress so I get them.

"I'm hungry" Jo complains

"Lets go to the food court" I say because I'm actually really hungry too.

"Okay" she says.

We start walking to the food court in silence until I see a Johnny Rockets

"Anyone up for chilly frys?" I ask

"You read my mind brainless" Jo says

We head over to Johnny Rockets and get lunch then go home. When we get home I text Peeta and ask were still on for tonight. About a minute later I get a text back and it say we sure are. I can't wait to see Peeta again As soon as I finish texting Peeta I'm pulled into my room to get ready. Annie does my hair in simple curls and Jo does my make-up very natural. When their done I get into my dress and heels. I'm so nervous I'm going to screw something else up.

"Are you ok Kat?" Annie asks

"Yeah. I'm fine" I lie "Don't lie brainless" Jo says

"Fine I'm nervous because I think I'm going to screw up" I say

"You're not going to screw up. Bread boy asked you put because he likes you for you so just be yourself and you'll be fine" Jo says in a very motherly tone

"Wow Jo best pep talk ever" I say sarcastically

"Well" - Ding dong Jo gets cut off by the door bell

"That must be Peeta" I say

I go answer the door and Peeta is standing there in a tux with a rose in his hand.

"Hi" I say

"Hey. You look nice tonight" he says

"Oh so I don't look good normally" I say faking offend

"No no no" he says sounding scared

"Calm down. I was joking" I say

He lets out a sigh of relief "So should we go?' he says

"Yeah. Lets go" I say

"Bye girls" I yell

"So where are we going?' I ask

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he says

"I hate secrets" I whine He chuckles,

"It's not funny." I say

"It is." He says

Then he stops walking and i go to ask him and see that were in front of a nice Pizza restaurant.

"This is it" he says.

"Looks good. Pizza's my favorite" I say

"I know." He says

We go in and he goes and says something to the waiter and then comes back and takes me to our table. I look at the menu and decided then the waiter comes back.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?' he asks

"Could I get a coke please" I ask

"Of course and anything for you sir?" he asks Peeta

"Same please" he says "Are you two ready to order?

The waiter asks I look to Peeta and see him nodding

"Could I get a cheese pizza" I say

"Could I get the same please" Peeta says

"Sure that will be ready soon" the waiter says

We start talking about nonsense that doesn't have anything to do about anything.

Then the waiter comes back with our food and drinks. We eat then our waiter brings our bill and I go to pull my purse out.

"No no no. this is a date. I'm the boy. I will pay" Peeta says

"I can't let you do that" I say "It's a date" Peeta says

"Fine" I huff defeated

"Lets go" Peeta says taking my hand in his.

He's holding my hand and it's sending tingles through my whole body. We start walking to the meadow. When we get to the meadow there's a picnic blanket where I guess we sit. Peeta sits down so I sit down next to me. I'm about to start talking when Peeta does.

"I've had a fun time tonight Kat and it's always fun hanging out with you I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he says looking so hopeful

To answer him I kiss him it send tingles all over my body and its quite strange I've never felt this way before around any one.

"I'll take that as a yes" he says

To answer that I kiss him again and this time he kisses me back and we end up in a very heated make-out session. When we break apart we both have a huge grins on our faces. Then he pulls out a ring.

"I got you a promise ring. if you don't think that's too far' he says

"Not at all I think that's sweet, romantic and a little cheesy but I like it." I say

He slides the ring on my finger and kisses me again.

"We should start heading back" he says

So we start back to my house hand in hand walking in silence but not awkward silence. When we get to my dorm room he gives me one last kiss and says goodnight.

"I'll ring you in the morning" he says

"I'll be waiting" I say and he chuckles

I unlock the door and slide down on the back of the door and Annie and Jo start firing questions at course they stayed while I was out. I explain everything to them even the make-out sessions. I go to sleep that night thinking of Peet


End file.
